


Полуночное карри

by ilmare



Series: Прекрасная Япония будущего [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Почему бы не сделать приятное любимой женщине, особенно если не знаешь, куда себя деть от беспокойства?





	Полуночное карри

**Author's Note:**

> "Прекрасная Япония будущего" — мир, где война людей и гулей закончена, а общество находится в состоянии шаткого равновесия. Но никакое будущее, даже самое желанное, не может быть идеальным, пока люди (и гули) сами несовершенны.

— А когда мама придет? — Каска, высунув язык, старательно пристраивает кусочек пазла к уже собранному уголку картинки: в сказочном северном пейзаже появляется первый домик, уютно укрытый снегом.  
  
— У мамы сегодня много работы, она поздно вернется.  
  
На самом деле Каске уже пора спать, но на предложение почитать на ночь она упрямо мотает головой. Будто бы поймала их общее беспокойство.  
  
— У мамы опасное задание, из которого она может вообще не вернуться, — бурчит себе под нос Сейдо. Амон украдкой толкает его локтем, чтобы не привлечь внимание Каски.  
  
— Хочешь ребенка напугать? — шепчет он.  
  
Сейдо отвечает ему испепеляющим взглядом и продолжает молча мыть посуду. В другой ситуации он бы бросил все и пошел заниматься чем-то более интересным. Он не признается, конечно, что не находит себе места от беспокойства за Акиру. Настолько, что даже взял на себя мытье посуды, хотя сегодня не его день.  
  
Амон тоже волнуется. Вон аж достал поваренную книгу и теперь ищет там что-то.  
  
— Кто помнит, где был рецепт карри?  
  
Будто откликаясь на призыв, из книги выскальзывает листок. Тот самый единственно правильный рецепт. Сейдо помнит его по мелким нечитаемым пометкам возле некоторых строк.  
  
— Ну что, сделаем маме сюрприз? — спрашивает Амон.

  
  
***

  
  
— Она руководит операцией! А мне поручают только всякую мелочь, как на прошлой неделе.  
  
— Сейдо, ты только вернулся в Управление, тебе нужно привыкнуть, начать с малого. На вот, порежь лук, пожалуйста.  
  
Сейдо смотрит на Амона осуждающе, но лук берет.  
  
— Да конечно, все и так считают меня вторым сортом, так еще и дела нормального не дают. Как я должен доказать, что чего-то стою?  
  
— _Это_ тебя волнует? Как им доказать? — Амон не смотрит на него, а интонация говорит: «Какой же ерундой ты занят». Перец чили под его ножом рассыпается маленькими колечками.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Эй, не отвлекайся, смотри на нож. Ты же спас своего напарника в этом последнем деле.  
  
— Да, — уныло произносит Сейдо. — Не знаю, зачем он полез вперед, я бы сам справился.  
  
— Все никак не решите, кто главный?  
  
— Накамура полагает, я что-то вроде живого оружия при нем, и думать — его дело, а исполнять — мое. Но раз так, мог бы хотя бы не лезть в драку, когда не просят. Или он считает, я и на это не способен?  
  
— Правда? Так у вас все устроено? Я поговорю с ним, он все-таки в моем подразделении.  
  
— Нет, не смей! С ума сошел? Мы сами разберемся.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. — Амон заканчивает с нарезкой и кладет руку ему на плечо. — Смотри не нашинкуй свои пальцы. Акира предпочитает карри с курицей, а не с тобой.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что… — начинает Сейдо, но Амон со вздохом перебивает:  
  
— Да. Но мне смотреть больно на то, как ты неосторожно орудуешь ножом.  
  
В сковороде булькает красно-рыжая густая масса, всю кухню наполняют запахи — странная смесь чего-то яркого, терпкого и отталкивающе-неприятного. Должно быть, специи и овощи создают этот странный коктейль. Кажется, специи все-таки побеждают.  
  
Амон задумчиво помешивает соус.  
  
— Почему мне кажется, что перца и имбиря из этого рецепта будет мало?..  
  
Сейдо пожимает плечами:  
  
— Надо бы попробовать... — они синхронно отрывают глаза от соуса и смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Нет, — говорит Амон, угадывая ход мыслей Сейдо.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, ничего страшного.

  
  
***

  
  
_— Хватит так на меня смотреть! У вас был шанс попробовать, а теперь уже поздно._  
  
_Сейдо с сомнением разглядывает адскую массу в ее тарелке. В прежние времена он не был против острого, но столько имбиря и перца чили разом — она точно ненормальная._  
  
_— Хоть какое-то утешение, — бормочет Амон себе под нос. — Не придется больше это есть._  
  
_— Каска, хочешь карри?_  
  
_— Да ты с ума сошла! Не трогай ребенка, — Амон явно хочет вмешаться, но не знает, как. Акира будто не замечает его метаний, но Сейдо знает эту торжествующе взлетевшую бровь. Они оба сейчас так похожи на спорящих детей, что он не может удержаться от смеха._  
  
_— Хочу, — Каска бросает на Амона вопросительный взгляд, будто просит разрешения. Он сжимает челюсть, — под кожей ходят желваки — но молчит._  
  
_Каска осторожно берет в рот немного острого соуса, и Сейдо уже готовится услышать крик ужаса и отвращения, когда она задумчиво протягивает опустевшую ложку матери:_  
  
_— А можно еще?_  
  
_Сейдо читает в растерянном взгляде Амона: «Она точно имеет к нам какое-то отношение?»_

  
  
***

  
  
— Да, лучше добавить еще перца, — со знанием дела заявляет Каска после минутного раздумья, серьезно сведя брови.  
  
— Видишь, эксперт советует добавить остроты, — Сейдо доволен своей идеей привлечь Каску к дегустации.  
  
Амон разглядывает Каску, потом наклоняется к ней и тихо, доверительно спрашивает:  
  
— Скажи честно, тебе правда это нравится или ты для мамы так говоришь?  
  
Каска смотрит в пол, облизывая пустую ложку. Они ждут ее ответа, затаив дыхание.  
  
— А ты не будешь ругаться?  
  
— Не буду. Обещаю.  
  
— Это вкусно. Можно еще чуть-чуть?

 

  
  
Акира возвращается домой незадолго до полуночи — осторожно отпирает дверь, входит, стараясь не шуметь. В воздухе плывет запах томатов и имбиря. Жаль, для ужина уже слишком поздно.  
  
Она заходит в комнату — никто и не думал спать. Три пары глаз смотрят на нее.  
  
— А мы приготовили тебе карри, твой любимый, — хвастается Каска не в силах больше сохранять интригу.  
  
— О, вы такие молодцы. Но я же не ем после... Что?! — Акира обводит взглядом полные напряженного ожидания лица. Кажется, это один из тех моментов, когда на нее все обижаются, хотя она говорит абсолютно нормальные вещи. — Ладно, иногда можно сделать исключение.  
  
Судя по довольным лицам лицам, на этот раз она выбрала правильные слова.  
  
— Можно, я сначала... — она открыла крышку с некоторым опасением, но вид и запах были вполне безопасными. Она взяла ложку. — М-м-м...  
  
— Что скажешь? — первым сдается Амон.  
  
— Отлично получилось. Как вам удалось приготовить все это, не пробуя?  
  
— Ну... мы просто следовали рецепту.  
  
Сейдо кивает:  
  
— А еще спросили Каску, не маловато ли специй.  
  
— Можно бы и поменьше специй.  
  
Каска надувает губы, отворачивается и бурчит себе под нос: «Ничего не понимаешь».  
  
Акире кажется, что Амон и Сейдо с трудом удерживаются от комментариев.


End file.
